Red Jacket
The Red Jacket is a male armor available in . Its hat counterpart is the Mage Hat. Description It is comprised of, suffice to say, a red jacket; on the arms are a few straps complete with golden buttons, the cuff-ends are also golden, and it has a deep red scarf, giving Matt an extra "cape" part. Underneath, Matt/Lance wears a plain white shirt, there is also a large, leather strap across their body. It also gives them dark red pants. The armor focuses on the stat of the wearer, and can (since level 4 in EBF3 or at any time in EBF4) temporarily buff it when hurt for >50% of maximum health. It also provides decent , (less so in EBF3) and boosts. In EBF4, its Magic Attack and Defence boosts were increased at the cost of some other stats, most notably and . In EBF3, Red Jacket provides resistance to Fire, Magic Attack and Magic Defence debuffs, with the latter two becoming immunities at level 5. In EBF4, players are no longer allowed to have debuff resistances, which led to changing them to resistance that also becomes an immunity at max level; Fire resistance was also removed, for no clear reason. Found in Ashwood Forest, in the bottom-right chest on the boss screen, blocked by a tree that is to be cut with The Axe (obtained from a chest behind the boss after defeating him). |lvl1HP = -10% |lvl2HP = -10% |lvl3HP = -10% |lvl4HP = -10% |lvl5HP = -10% |lvl1MP = 5% |lvl2MP = 10% |lvl3MP = 15% |lvl4MP = 20% |lvl5MP = 25% |lvl1ATK = -20% |lvl2ATK = -20% |lvl3ATK = -20% |lvl4ATK = -20% |lvl5ATK = -20% |lvl1DEF = 5% |lvl2DEF = 10% |lvl3DEF = 15% |lvl4DEF = 20% |lvl5DEF = 25% |lvl1MAG = 15% |lvl2MAG = 20% |lvl3MAG = 25% |lvl4MAG = 30% |lvl5MAG = 40% |lvl1MDF = 5% |lvl2MDF = 10% |lvl3MDF = 15% |lvl4MDF = 20% |lvl5MDF = 25% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Dispel |res1num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 6 |item31 = Wool |item31number = 8 |item32 = Paper Talisman |item32number = 4 |item41 = Paper Talisman |item41number = 10 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 6 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 6 |item52 = Dark Rune |item52number = 2}} Found in a chest in the Rock Lake. |lvl1MP = 10% |lvl2MP = 15% |lvl3MP = 20% |lvl4MP = 25% |lvl5MP = 30% |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl1MAG = 5% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 15% |lvl5MAG = 20% |lvl1MDF = 15% |lvl2MDF = 20% |lvl3MDF = 25% |lvl4MDF = 30% |lvl5MDF = 40% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 5% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 5% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Fire |lvl1res1 = 10% |lvl2res1 = 20% |lvl3res1 = 30% |lvl4res1 = 45% |lvl5res1 = 60% |resist2type = StatDown |resist2 = Magic |res2num = long100 |resist3type = StatDown |resist3 = Mdef |res3num = long100 |item21 = Paper Talisman |item21number = 2 |item31 = Light Rune |item31number = 1 |item32 = Garlic |item32number = 3 |item41 = Light Rune |item41number = 4 |item42 = Sundae |item42number = 1 |item51 = Ruby |item51number = 3 |item52 = Paper Talisman |item52number = 10}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Male Armor Category:Matt Category:Lance